Jason Wyngarde
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. Biography Childhood: 1964 - 1977 Jason is the son of a clerical worker single mother. He never knew his father. He admits he never cared for school and got his "best learning" from the streets. Jason ran with some punk kids in a juvenile gang from the age of eleven. Coming of Age: 1977 - 1982 Discovering his mutant ability to create illusions when he was thirteen years old, Jason used his powers to become the new "Mastermind" of his hoodlum gang, the Factor Three. However, Jason did not use discretion with his newfound power. He made a lot of enemies and knew that even his powers would not protect him forever. Wake-Up Call: 1982 - 1984 In addition to his enemies, Jason got himself a young wife and two young daughters. While doing his best to outmaneuver his criminal opponents, Jason neglected his family's welfare. He returned home one night drunk after celebrating the defeat of one of his enemies to find his wife drawing a gun on him. At gunpoint, Jason was forced to sit down and listen to how his actions had hurt his family. His wife told him how he had missed his daughter's birthday party, but another of his many enemies had attended, waiting to ambush Jason. When he failed to show, the thug instead showed his wife photographs of Jason's philandering with other women. When Jason did not believe her, she provided the explicit pictures. Jason was then given an ultimatum. He was to get up and walk away that instant, never to return. When he scoffed and replied "Or what, Polly? You going to shoot me? Right here? With our daughters asleep in the next room? Is that what you're going to do, is it?" Restraining tears, she shook her head and replied "No, I'm not going to shoot you", she said as she put the gun to her own head. "If I'm gone, maybe then you'll grow up. Maybe even be a decent father. Maybe our daughters will actually have a relationship with their father. Maybe our girls will grow up to remember me how I looked in our wedding photos, rather than remember me as the woman crying over the stove." Jason quickly stood up and slowly backed out, insisting he would do whatever she wanted as long she didn't pull the trigger. As he closed the door and walked into the rain, Jason turned his back on his old life. America: 1984 - 1995 A year into his new life in the States, while working at Coney Island as a mentalist, Jason was approached at a bar by who he thought was his wife, Pauline. When he realized it was not the booze or his own guilty conscience talking to him, Jason sobered up enough to listen to what she was saying to him. Whoever he was talking to was not Pauline so when he left the bar with her to speak privately, he led her into a back alley and drew his snubnose revolver on her. In a flurry of motion, Jason was on the ground with his own gun's barrel half-way up his nose. But the false-Pauline did not fire, instead telling Jason that she was like him and needed his help. When Jason said he did not understand, the woman revealed herself to be a shapeshifter and said her name was Raven Darkholme, another person with unusual gifts. Jason joined Raven and another conspirator, Erik Lehnsherr, in getting information from the Human Genome Project. Another "freak" who Erik befriended helped them and convinced the three to join him and his human wife at an estate out of the city. There, Jason found himself cast in the unlikely role as a role model and mentor to young mutants. Analysis * Mutant Level: Jason is a Beta-Level Mutant with Beta-Level projected potential. * Mutation - Telepath: Jason is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of a few miles of himself. ** Illusions: Jason's signature technique. Using this ability, Jason can psionically cause other people to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist. For example, he can make himself look and sound like a different person, or make a solid wall appear in an empty space, or even seem invisible. Since his power only affects the mind, his illusions cannot be recorded on film, tape, or by any other means. However, his power works so strongly on the mind that even if his victims know they are being subjected to an illusion, they will still react to the illusion as if it were reality unless they are able to remove all doubt from their minds. Jason is such an artist with his specific technique, he can create illusions that are infinitely more convincing than other telepaths, even those who are more powerful than himself, such as Charles Xavier. ** Illusionary Duplication: With concentration, Jason can create illusionary duplicates of himself, in order to confuse his opponents. ** Memory Alteration: Jason has the ability to alter the minds of others (whether an individual or a group). This includes causing the loss of particular memories or total amnesia. False memories put inside the mind often become extremely vivid memories, as potent as Jason's illusions. This can make them even more convincing or can become surreal with time, causing the person to fixate on the false memories. ** Mental Detection: Jason can sense the presence of another within a radius of himself. This ability works better with those he is familiar with. ** Mental Link: Jason has the ability to develop a mental link with another person, giving him a deeper understanding of them and vice versa. * Expertise - Art Lover: Since coming to the United States, Jason's tried to rebrand himself as a man of culture. He's learned enough about art, music, and all the "finer things" in life to seem pretty convincing. Though he might seem like he knows enough about wine to work as the sommelier for a five-star restaurant, he'll be the first to tell his friends he still prefers a glass of whiskey and a nice Sunday roast on his table at the end of the day. * Background - Criminal: Jason is a skilled liar, gambler, confidence man, lockpick, and driver. He is also a capable pickpocket. He has a plethora of criminal connections in most cities he's been to before and many in cities he hasn't. If he finds himself in a place where he doesn't have any criminal acquaintances, give him an hour and directions to the nearest bar and he'll get you some. * Trust: Jason is a rogue and cheat. He admits as much. Is he really the sort of the person we want around the next generation of mutants? I know there's a need for his skills in some situations, but... I don't have to like it. * Faculty Duties: Jason teaches classes in art, music, and film, and also takes students on regular field trips to museums and landmarks each and every Saturday. Threat Assessment * Might: 2 - Normal * Acumen: 2 - Average * Speed: 2 - Normal * Tactical: 2 - Normal * Energy: 4 - Extensive Ability * Resilience: 2 - NormalCerebro Files: Jason Wyngarde Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Jason was taken on September 5th, 1993. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". Notes * Jason Wyngarde resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Jason Wyngarde * Character Gallery: Jason Wyngarde Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:X-Men Category:Teachers Category:British Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Casting Category:Psychic Link Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Separated Characters Category:Criminals Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Beta-Level Mutant Category:Beta-Class Mutant Category:B3 Mutant